


Spring Dreams and Summer Heat

by Adventine



Series: Seasons [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Animal Traits, Bottom Jason, Dubious Anatomy, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Torture, Omega Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventine/pseuds/Adventine
Summary: Jason misidentifies his partner for his upcoming heat. He enjoys himself nonetheless, albeit a little against his will.





	Spring Dreams and Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> So the intelligent thing for me to do was to wait for: a) omega!Jason week to start; and b) maybe wait for a beta willing to suffer through my grotty homosexual porn and point out a variety of mistakes and what not. But obviously I have the patience of a door nail, and got super excited at the thought of omega!Jason week that I rushed ahead and made . . . this. Whatever this is. 
> 
> So this is straight up porn. I've been really feeling the lack of bottom Jay content these past few weeks so I'm posting the content I want to see. All mistakes are mine, I'll probably edit the next few days, but in the mean time, hope you guys enjoy?
> 
> EDIT: Cinnatwist made fanart for this fic!!! Go see it here!  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/d59f34e2f8ec315c24c89ddf2bf2e0e6/tumblr_prvyyzsVWF1tz0b5vo1_1280.png
> 
> EDIT 2: Chinese translation by LeeZing here! https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751953/chapters/46751950?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_237811777

 

 _"Jason_.”

 

Artemis’ displeasure _resounds_ in and through his bones, and it's considerable enough that he has to actively try to repress the urge to flatten his ears and curl his shoulders inward. He knows that tone and that no good ever came of it, especially when its directed towards him, and he’s in for a good scolding if he doesn’t manage to sidetrack her somehow, and soon. Furtively, he glances around to look for Bizarro, wondering if maybe he can use him as a distraction. He turns just in time to see the tail end of Bizarro’s cape flit out the door.

  
Damn, that guy is _fast_ when he wants to be.

 

Meanwhile, Artemis notices him glancing around, and looks deeply unimpressed.

 

“If you are done looking for a way to avoid this conversation.”

 

He’d bristle if he thought his aggravation would help him get out of this whole lecture faster. Instead, he just slumps back and raises both of his arms in surrender.

 

“Could I possibly bribe you to make this quick and painless?”

 

Artemis places a hand on her hip, and frowns.

 

“You are going into heat soon.”

 

Yes. He knows this very well. His body has been giving him _signs_. It’s a fucking bitch of a process and he’d gladly ignore it as long as he can if he can get away with it.

 

“And you’ve not found a partner for this season yet.”

 

“I’m working on it.” Theoretically. In his mind. He’s not going to tell her that though.

 

“If I leave it to you again, you’ll just end up here torturing yourself in your room like last time.”

 

Ah. Now he has the grace to look and feel chastised. The last time he allowed himself a heat, he had procrastinated so much that he ended up going back to his den, enduring his cramps alone and in pain. Artemis had tried her best to help him out, but they just weren’t dynamically compatible enough for it to have been effective. The whole thing was only saved from sliding into complete awkwardness the next few days by the sheer strength of Artemis’ practicality.

 

Remembering it now is still enough to make him feel not a small amount of embarrassment.

 

“Sometimes, you are such a colt, Jason.” She sighs, but slides next to him and presses her shoulder against his. It’s a comforting gesture, and he slides in as close as he can to her warmth. Artemis is a stallion-alpha and he’s a feline breed; both aren’t really known for being cuddly animals, but this still feels . . . nice. Especially now, when his body is being a general nuisance.

 

“Here, I brought you these.”

 

She slides a black piece of paper with a date and address on it. He doesn’t need to read it to know what it is.

 

“You got me an invitation. To a heat party.” His voice sounds flatter than hammered iron.

 

“Yes.” She looks him dead in the eye and responds, just as flatly.

 

It’s not that he’s totally averse to anonymous hookups, but Jason knows that she _knows_ he has a very particular type. He’s a six-foot tall guy with a wildcat-omega presentation; it’s a strange enough mix that most of the population don’t know how to approach him in the first place. The predator aspect attracts a lot of people with softer and gentler tendencies, while his designation attracts a more controlling and aggressive kind of person. Add to that his _build,_  and the signals become so crossed and confused during the initial introductions that dating has become somewhat of a nightmare for him. Generally, he’s taken to just sticking to sleeping with other omegas—he likes topping, and he likes the control.

 

(He wonders sometimes if things could be different, if maybe he should date an alpha one of these days to scratch some of his more submissive urges, but he’s usually too busy with work, and the thought of putting time and effort into sexual exploration tires him out already.)

 

“If you don’t find anyone, then you’ll end up just where you started,” Artemis points out sensibly. “And I won’t even bother you again with more unwanted counsel if this does not work out.”

 

The promise of less haranguing, in the end, seals the deal for him.

 

“How about you never bother me about this ever again and we have a deal. I’ll try it out just because you already paid for the damn thing, but if I come back with zip, I want to reserve the right to tell you “I told you so,” and handle this myself.”

 

They shake on it and Artemis promptly shoves him off the couch as soon as their hands part.

 

“Now go pack your things, little one. You invitation comes with a room reservation and I don’t want you wasting your chances with any more unnecessary delays.”

 

He sighs, but does what he is told. Fucking bossy alphas.

 

: : :

 

The party is being held at a bar called _Idyllia,_  and there’s already a sizable crowd when he arrives.

 

The ambiance is dim and cool, but there’s enough light to recognize quite a few bird, rabbit, and snake presentations, a large amount of dog and cat types, and surprisingly, a few rare animal breeds in the mix, too. There’s a rather beautiful cockatoo mane weaving in and out of the few bright spots on the dance floor, and he swears there’s an honest-to-god komodo mingling with a few other reptiles down by the back doors. Aside from the lighting, he can hear the steady hum of the ventilation hard at work in the room, but the heady smell of spring-ripe bodies and pheromones is still omnipresent, like a cloud hanging low over a canopy.

 

Jason, of course, does what he does best and heads for the bar. He knows he’s going to need a few vodkas to make this whole thing a little more bearable, and without an alcoholic drink to smooth the way he’s liable to just glare at everyone and stand stealthily in the shadows.

 

An hour passes, then two, and after quite a few shots he finds he doesn’t really mind being here so much. A fox-boy and a deer-girl are both trying to get him in bed with them, and one of them is scratching just behind his cat ears, which feels fucking awesome. They seem like they would be fun partners to pass his heat with, and he’s about to say as much when a body suddenly shoves into him from behind.

 

He turns, already snarling, when a pair of wide, startlingly blue eyes meets his from the floor, probably there because the person rebounded off his back when they collided.

 

“Sorry about that, man. I was just trying to—”

 

“So that’s where you went, ‘mega,”

 

A large hand clamps over blue-eyes’ shoulder, and then he’s being hoisted off the floor by a guy who Jason can only describe as a meathead. Large horns curl around his head, some kind of bull type, and usually he’s the kind of guy Jason goes for if he’s feeling particularly intent for some dirty and violent sex, but if he’s reading the signs right, this guy is just an asshole alpha who’s trying to force another omega into his space.

 

In a move he knows he’s probably going to regret later, he pushes himself between Bull and Blue Eyes, and acts really fucking friendly.

 

“Hey man, thanks for taking care of my friend. He’s usually really clumsy after he’s had a few. Let me take him off your hands and get him sobered up, yeah?”

 

Blue catches on to the plan real quick and leans heavily across Jason’s shoulders, and before anyone else can get a word in edgewise, they’re both disappearing into the crowd and escaping out the door. Out of sight, Blue straightens up from his drunken lean and smiles at him like he hung the moon.

 

Blue’s ears are practically shivering in delight, and if he had a tail, Jason would bet it would be wagging furiously in happiness.

 

A dog-type. _Typical._

 

“You got to be more careful next time, man. Us omegas always gotta be on guard, especially when alcohol’s involved.”

 

Something flashes like lightning right across the other guy’s face, but it’s gone so fast Jason feels like maybe he imagined it. Fucking vodka, he thinks as he shakes his head. When he looks back, there’s a sheepish grin with an honest-to-god dimple flashing up at him in return, and honestly, this guy is too adorable for his own good. Jason can feel the predator in him growl appreciatively in response, pacing at the prospect of a tasty-looking, prey-shaped snack. No wonder this guy was getting harassed.

 

“Yeah, about that—”

 

The door suddenly opens, and a wave of drunk people pass through them like a tide. It takes a bit of time before they find each other again, but Jason thinks maybe the danger has passed and he can go back to the deer-and-fox combo waiting for him inside.

 

“Listen, uhm—.”

 

“Dick,” the other guy supplies, and that startles a laugh out of Jason.

 

“Man, really? _Dick_?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, I’ve heard it all before, anyway.”

 

“Okay, okay then, Dick. My name's Jason. I think I’ve got a hookup back in the bar so if you’re good—”

 

A hand suddenly reaches for his arm, and Jason is surprised enough to lose his train of thought.

 

Huh. That's . . . unexpected.

 

“How about I go back inside with you and we can make out?” Dick asks him earnestly, large puppy eyes looking up from beneath the thick fan of his lashes and blushing prettily all the while. Predator-Jason rumbles even harder in approval, and he can feel it practically salivating at the thought of getting its mouth on this man.

 

Christ, he'd look good sobbing on Jason's cock.

 

“Yeah, sure. Sounds like a plan.” And like a gentleman, he tucks Dick into the well of his arms, and they make their way back in through the cloud of sex pheromones that is _Idyllia_.

 

: : :

 

Making out is usually a test of compatibility. You can tell a good fuck by the way they kiss.

 

Dick bites his lip as they grind against each other in a dark corner, and all Jason can say is, they are very much compatible.

 

“So my heat’s coming up.” Jason says when they both try to catch their breath. Dick’s pupils blow larger at the news. “Wanna help me through it?”

 

Dick’s nod is so enthusiastic he looks like one of those bobble heads for a second. It’s really, really adorable, and Jason would laugh if his pants didn’t feel so tight. He settles instead for framing Dick's perfect face with his hands, dropping a kiss on it just because he can.

 

Needless to say, they’re out of the bar like a shot.

 

: : :

 

The suite Artemis got him is spacious and elegantly decorated, but Jason hardly notices because Dick is on him before the door is even fully closed. Hands are sliding into his shirt, plucking at his nipples like they’re toys just meant for him, and Jason knows how obscene it all looks from the outside, the way the material is rippling suggestively over the hands pinching and tweaking the nubs beneath it, the way his whole body is shuddering in a curved arch against Dick’s shoulders and hips.

 

 _God_ , he really can’t wait to have this guy.

 

“Clothes,” he manages to gasp out, but Dick is slow to follow, flipping him over to lap at his nipples even through the flimsy barrier of his shirt. He doesn’t stop until they’re both wet and sensitive, alternating his attention between them until they’re poking through the white fabric in stiff arousal.

 

“Fuck, baby,” Dick says, and usually Jason would growl at the use of endearments, but right they’re pushing buttons he didn’t even know he had in the first place, “your chest looks good all swollen, and I've only touched you a little bit.” A finger brushes over the damp material and Jason bites his fist to keep himself from letting out any sound.

 

In the end, it’s an effort to get naked when they can hardly peel themselves off each other, but they make it work and soon enough they’re falling on the bed nude and grinding filthily against each other. Jason can feel a blurt of slick sliding out of his cunt, and thank god he packed a vibe, because he can’t wait for Dick to use it on him after a few rounds.

 

He can already tell this heat is going to be amazing.

 

“Jason, Jason, fuck . . .” Dick is pressing his name into his navel, sliding down his stomach and pressing his face right into his crotch, nuzzling at every inch of skin he can reach.

 

“I want to eat you out,” he murmurs drunkenly, and Jason groans at the thought. Yeah, that sounds like a plan. His legs open slowly in acquiescence, but Dick is seemingly past all shyness because he wrenches his legs apart and his hips upward so he can dive mouth-first into his cunt.

 

If he wasn’t aroused before, Dick makes sure he is now. His slit isn’t as tightly closed because of his general excitement, but the tongue prodding at him with abandon loosens it up even more. It’s a methodical kind of torture; every swipe of the tongue is softening him up like butter, and every inch conquered Dick makes sure to abuse with intensity and determination. His cunt lips are unfurling underneath all the attention, flowering slowly into a quivering and sopping mess until there’s very little resistance left at all. When Dick flattens his tongue and slides it into him as deeply as it can go, Jason arches off the bed and sobs, covering his face in his hands to keep a little bit of dignity. More slick slides out of him in an explosive gush, and Dick helps himself to it, lapping it up noisily like it’s the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted.

 

His legs are still trembling when Dick makes his way up to give him a kiss.

 

“Let me make you come again, baby. I'll blow your mind, swear to god.”

 

 _It's the heat,_  Jason thinks, because this kind of refraction time isn't normal, even for him. But the banked fire burning in his body thrums excitedly at the thought of another orgasm, even when he's still tingling through the aftershocks of the last one, so he agrees and let's Dick do what he wants.

 

Dick props him up so he's leaning back against his chest, head lolling on a shoulder and legs spread wide, then begins playing with his clit like it’s a guitar. Wet squelching sounds fill the room as Dick’s fingers dive smoothly in and out of him, saliva and his natural lubricant paving the way, and it feels so amazingly filthy he doesn’t notice that Dick’s sucking hickies right across the expanse of his neck, nipping and biting wherever his mouth reaches.

 

“So sensitive, baby. Can't wait to enter you, fuck. I bet you feel like a dream, tight and sweet like an omega made just for me.”

 

 _What_?

 

But before Jason can ask, Dick strums his clit in tiny quick circles, and Jason’s toes are curling like he’s being electrocuted. More sounds escape him, he’s lost so much control of his mouth it’s embarrassing, so he does the next best thing and pulls Dick's head up by his hair and kisses him to hide his moans. It’s so _good_ , god. His partner reciprocates, of course, and for a second, Jason enjoys the feeling of being fucked open by both fingers and tongue.

 

He can’t remember foreplay ever feeling this wonderful.

 

“Can I fuck you, Jay?” Dick whispers right into his mouth when he comes down from his second orgasm. There’s an odd register to his voice, a strange reverb, but Jason’s just too blissed out to care. There’s a hungry ache coursing right through the center of him, and having a cock in him sounds like a great idea, honestly. He’ll top in the next round, yeah, he rationalizes. He nods in agreement, and lets Dick maneuver him till his hips are up and his hole exposed to the world at large.

 

Doggy style. _Such a cliche,_  Jason wants to mutter, but then the head of Dick's member nuzzles along his hole and slides through the folds. He has no doubt Dick is coating his cock in his slick, that pervert. Not like he's any better, because his body, being the traitor that it is, is leaking excitedly to help him along.

 

“Last chance to back out, sweetheart.”

 

The fuck is this guy talking about. Right against his entrance, he can feel the his partner’s hardness throbbing, and he shakes his hips to feel more of it on him. “I swear to god Dick, if you don't put it in I'm gonna—”

 

He's not even done cursing when Dick impales him in one smooth thrust.

 

 _O-oh_ , Jason’s brain stutters.

 

It’s so _big_.

 

The sheer size of it pulls Jason out of his stupor. No omega dick is _that_ large.

 

“Wait, wait, what’s— _aah!_ ” he manages to gasp out, but the rest of the sentence is knocked out of his head when the length inside of him scrapes against his walls in one hard shove.

 

“Baby you feel so good,” mumbles Dick as he bottoms out, and every ridge of his cock drags against that delicious spots inside Jason that shoots fireworks directly behind his eyes. The next time he pushes in again, Jason doesn’t hold back his scream. He’s never been fucked like this before, and it’s blowing everything completely out of the water.

 

“Y-y-you’re not an— _ah!!_ —o-omega,” he stutters out as he tries to gain some traction on the sheets, failing on his first try, then the second. It's barely a question at all at this point, however. He can feel the answer drilling into him like a jackhammer. “You’re—you’re—!”

 

In one last valiant attempt, he tries to kick forward and roll out of Dick's grasp. He succeeds this time and manages to dislodge him and scramble to his feet. Slick is leaking down his thighs, but it’s nothing compared to the sight of Dick, naked and crouched in front of him. His cock is hanging red and angry between his legs, glistening obscenely in the low light with Jason’s release, and for some reason, even amidst all this shit, Jason has the urge to drop to his knees and lick it clean.

 

“Alpha.” He accuses, but his anger is undercut by the sudden swell of arousal his body releases. More slick slides down his thighs, but he studiously ignores it. Fuck his mating drive, he's not just an animal.

 

The cute and sheepish guy from the bar is gone, and in his place is a man with calculating eyes and a hungry smile. He’s only a little shorter than Jason, but his body is densely packed with muscle, made for both speed and strength. His ears are up and alert, _hunting,_ if he’s reading his body language right, and belatedly, Jason realizes that what he thought was a large breed of domesticated dog might probably be something else altogether.

 

“Wolf too, if we’re laying all our cards on the table.” Dick says as he slowly stalks forward, and Jason mirrors every step with one moving towards the bedroom exit.

 

“Didn’t think to tell me before?” he retorts furiously, but the talking is all just distraction at this point. He needs to find a way out the front door before Dick can catch him.

 

He doesn't want to be knotted.

 

He _doesn't_. 

 

“Tried to tell you, actually. Multiple times. Even left you a way out at the last possible second. But I’m too far gone now, Jay. I just had a taste of how perfectly delicious you are, and I don't think I can hold myself from having a little bit more. The way I see it, the only way for you to stop me breeding you sloppy is if you manage to outrun me.” One more step forward, heavy and full of promise. “And honestly? I don’t think you really want to.”

 

The omega in Jason is salivating at the desire to roll over and please, but it’s the ocelot that’s being contrary right now, snarling and spitting in betrayal at being tricked. It’s also the part of him planning to run. All he needs is for Dick to make one wrong move, and he’s going to be out of here so fast.

 

“You gonna make me chase you, Jay?” Dick growls lowly, the sound reverberating right through his skin and right down into his bones. Jason’s snarl is almost automatic at this point; let this mutt try. He’s not going to be scared into submission by some stupid dog just because he has some fangs and a knot.

 

When he can see Dick’s muscle’s coiling in preparation, he waits, and waits, and _there!_

 

Dick springs forward in a flash, but Jason’s ready and he’s curling out of the way just as quickly. All the doors are locked, he made sure of that when they entered (stupid), but he knows he saw one of the living room windows open, covered by a curtain fluttering with every gust of passing wind.

 

He winds around the kitchen table, vaults over the couch, twists and dodges and throws a fucking side table for good measure. It hits Dick square in the chest, toppling him for a second, buying him enough time to run for the window and push it upwards to clamber through. He’s almost there, his hands are gripping the window ledge, and all he needs is to push himself forward and—!

 

Hands abruptly clamp down on his waist and pull him back into the apartment in one powerful wrench, wrestling him backward and against Dick’s all too familiar body. He’s about to throw his head back and break the wolf’s nose when a mouth clamps down on his neck and bites  _hard._  Just like that, his body slumps in the age-old reaction to being scruffed, and all the fight leaves him like so much air.

 

“Caught you,” grins Dick victoriously against his neck, and Jason is still woozy from the scruffing and the sudden adrenaline crash it causes that he doesn’t resist being manhandled back to the bedroom, positioned back on all fours in the most traditional omega presentation known to hybrids.

 

Dick sliding back into him a second time feels just as glorious as the first, and if anything, he’s so much wetter than before. _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ he chants in his head. Then Dick reaches for both of his arms, pulling them backwards until his face is smashed against the sheets and his weight is supported only by the tips of his shoulders. Any form of escape is completely eradicated.

 

With his arms twisted back, the next thrust is at a slightly different angle, but it’s enough that Jason knows Dick’s reached deeper inside him, because there is a small pinching pain when Dick punches against a weak ring of muscle he only recognizes from basic sex ed.

 

 _Shit_.

 

“Found your womb, baby. God I didn’t think you’d be this kind of virgin but _shit_ your cervix is still closed, fuck.” Another thrust and the ring gives way even more; Jason can practically feel it changing shape around Dick’s burning hardness. “Not for long though. I’m going to open you until you’re _gaping_ ,” Dick says as he fucks faster into him, narrating just how the head of his cock is pummeling every last bit of his body's resistance into submission.

 

“D-don't—”

 

“Gonna change you. Change you just for me. Once your channel is exposed, you'll take me in even deeper than before. You'll be mine like no one else's."

 

"Know what happens after that? Gonna shoot straight into you, put all my cum right inside till you’re round and bursting with it.” He tries to shake his head in disagreement, but he's flushing all the same. “Put a pup in there. Maybe two. Maybe a whole litter even, because I’m not gonna stop knotting you through this whole heat, plugging you up with my seed till you are dripping with it, not unless someone barges in and pries me off you unconscious.”

 

Jason can see it in his mind playing out. Someone crashing through the door, sees the scene that'll greet them; him, wet and panting, body stuck fast to Dick, who'll be pounding into him like a machine from behind. He wants to sob, but they keep turning into punched out gasps when they leave his mouth.

 

Slowly he feels Dick's words coming to life in his body. The pain is receding, which means his cervix is now fully open and unprotected, and that his heat is now in full swing. Every time Dick’s cock pierces him down there, pleasure sizzles up his spine and down into his cock in one long circuit, slamming so hard into him he can’t think. The ridge beneath Dick's cock head now keeps catching right at the new entrance inside of him, and he's drooling, wanting nothing more than to have that throbbing length jammed in him all the time.

 

“Baby, baby, fuck, I’m gonna come. Gonna knot you so hard you’ll forget what’s like not to have me in you,” Dick’s thrusts are longer and more intent than ever, barely leaving the tight clutch of his channel. There’s a knot slowly forming at the base of his dick too, slowly gaining entrance to Jason’s body, and his rim does its level best to suck more and more of it into its greedy mouth with every pass. Dick is going to knot him soon. He’s going to get Jason pregnant; it’ll be a miracle if he doesn’t.

 

“N-n-noo. Pull out, D-dick. I don’t want—” Jason sobs into the sheets, but his hips keep chasing after Dick’s even as he says it, meeting every violent shove with a push of his own. He’s a mess of wants, but his body is out of control. He can’t—

 

Dick bites his shoulder violentlyon the next thrust, and the knot stretches his rim wide before being swallowed by his body with a wet squelch. When his cock head hits his cervix, the opening just locks tight around it, and Dick shoots explosively into him immediately after. Jason screams, and it’s a boiling heat flowing straight right into him, coating his insides thickly as it surges deeper and deeper into every corner it can get. It feels so good, sloshing up and into the most secret parts of him, and Dick’s still making these little aborted thrusts, like he's stuffing his seed tight into Jason, making sure no space is left empty of him.

 

It doesn’t help that Jason’s body is milking him eagerly too, massaging every inch of his throbbing length hungrily, coaxing every last drop out of the hardness sheathed inside it in greedy gulping motions.

 

The pressure and the sensations are too much.

 

Jason blacks out.

 

: : :

 

When he comes back to reality, there’s a slow thrumming pleasure heating his blood when he opens his eyes, and the first thing he sees is Dick latched on his chest, suckling at a nipple while his fingers caress his clit.

 

He knows he should have a problem with this, but he can’t exactly remember what.

 

“Morning, baby.”

 

“What's going o—,” he tries to ask, but the question quickly turns into a moan as Dick switches to his other nub like it’s nothing.

 

“Fucking love your chest, Jay. So big and firm, and they taste really good. Bet they’ll taste even better when the milk comes in.”

 

Milk. Just the word has Jason gushing wetly around Dick's fingers almost instantly.

 

“When I get you pregnant,” not _if_ , but when “these’ll get even bigger and they’ll ache a lot. I’ll help you out though. Make sure to give you a lot of practice when the pups come.”

 

A tongue delicately prods the tip of his nipple, followed by a hard bite. Dick doesn’t let him hide his screams, traps his hands so he can't cover his shame.

 

“I’ll pump you in the morning, have your milk for breakfast with my cereal. Take some of the milk with me to work, maybe. Then when I come home I'll pump you again while I fuck you, have it for a snack before I fall asleep.”

 

Dick tells Jason everything he's going to do him as he takes him on his back, legs thrown over his shoulders and arms held above his head. If Jason has any objections, he is too far out of his mind to care. They knot again, longer this time, and Jason bulges with the weight of Dick’s release swirling heavily inside of him.

 

They nap, they raid the fridge for anything edible, but they barely stop fucking long enough for them to get anything done past that. Jason’s constantly leaking out of his hole with both cum and slick, and Dick only makes an effort to clean him up by eating him out. Because Jason's been raised right, he returns the favour, kneeling between Dick's thighs and licking both their releases from his body. It's addictive, their combined taste, salt and sweat and musk all tangled in one flavour.

 

But saliva can only go so far. When Jason decides he can’t stand feeling sticky anymore, he heads for the bath, but Dick distracts him by hooking his fingers deep into his cunt and stopping him from getting into the tub first.

 

“Sweetheart, I got you,” he croons, as he lowers both of them in, maneuvering Jason so that he is seated right on his lap, chest-deep in water and Dick’s cock nestled snugly between his heated folds.

 

“Baby, you said we’d try to get clean this time,” he complains weakly, even as he leans back and slides his tongue into Dick’s mouth. He’s really not helping, not when his hips are gyrating in small circles, and Dick’s member, which isn’t in him per se, not yet, twitches every time it catches at his over-heated hole.

 

“And we will. In a little bit. But you’re cunt keeps sucking me back in, sweetheart, look. I can’t help myself." They kiss and strain against each other until the urgency starts to build like a firestorm. When they’re both done teasing each other, it only takes a precise thrust to skewer Jason back on Dick’s fat cock, and just like that they’re fucking again.

 

He spreads his legs wide, pushing his feet against the sides of the tub, and water sloshes everywhere on the bathroom floor as he bobs up and down. The water is deep enough that he feels weightless, and Dick takes advantage by bouncing him even faster. A hand slides up again over his pectorals, and they really are so sensitive now after the constant attention that Jason has to protest.

 

“Not my nipples, Dick. They h-h-hurt.”

 

“But baby, they're just as dirty as the rest of you.” Soapy fingers tweak and pull at him while he spears himself over and over again on Dick's girth. His areolas have darkened with all the abuse, aching and sore even with the lightest of touches. “Have to keep them clean and healthy, you know that.” Dick doesn't let up even when he sobs for him to stop, plucking and stroking his chest even as he comes. Dick laps at his tears when they knot again, murmuring contentedly with every spurt of come he releases.

 

Another hickey is sucked onto Jason's mottled throat, and last he saw, he has a full collar of them now, ringing his neck from back to the front.

 

That’s fine. He thinks it looks really good on him right now.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I almost had Dick fuck Jason half-out the window during that chase scene. Now there’s a thought.
> 
> So is anybody interested in beta-ing any other content I might have in the next few months? Basically, for omega!Jay week, since that is my jam hahaha.


End file.
